Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport commonly known as Mr. Davenport or Big D is the step-father of Leo and is husband to Tasha Davenport and the uncle and adoptive father of Adam, Bree and Chase and the older brother of Douglas Davenport. He is one of the main characters of Lab Rats. Donald was portrayed by Hal Sparks. Biography Background Born in Centium City, Donald Davenport had humble beginnings, but is a talented genius who built Davenport Industries out of nothing. A major part of his research was bionic technology for robots to do jobs too dangerous for humans. However, he later discovered his younger brother, Douglas, wanted to apply bionics to human beings, and that he genetically engineered three bionic superhumans. Realizing that his brother wanted to use them for evil purposes, Donald stole them away from him, and began to raise them in a safe environment and train them to become heroes. Afterwards, he encountred his brother again and Marcus, Douglas's android son, forcing him to reveal to the Lab Rats the truth about their origins. Donald later ran afoul of Victor Krane, Douglas's former partner, and S-1, Krane's lead soldier who revealed the Lab Rats' secret. Donald later discovered Krane had an entire army of bionic super soldiers. After defeating Krane and his soldiers during the Bionic War, he took the soldiers in and founded the Davenport Bionic Academy. Donald eventually ran afoul of Giselle Vickers, a robotics executive who sought to eliminate the Lab Rats and bionic soldiers, and his resurrected android nephew, Marcus. Donald later created a new bionic upgrade that led the soldiers to almost instantly master their abilities. Lab Rats: Elite Force At some point after Giselle and Marcus were defeated, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar contacted Davenport to aid them in tracking down the villains who destroyed Mighty Med by using his technology. Because of this, and the students' progress, he left Adam and Leo in charge of helping the soldiers transition into their new lives, while Davenport decided to develop a new team, which Chase and Bree agreed to join. For the first time ever, Donald wanted to create a new team that included young superheroes. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar would be the first superheroes among their ranks. However, he had to go on parental leave to prepare for Naomi's birth. Personality Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish, arrogant, and has a really large ego. He is well aware of his large ego, however, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children, despite this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible and mature, and will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish, and greedy, Donald is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves his wife, Tasha, and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Donald always puts his family as his top priority. Trivia *In a way, Donald fills Horace Diaz's role as Kaz and Oliver's eccentric boss, except that they call him Mr. Davenport instead of by his first name like they did with Horace. **Interestingly, his relationship with the boys is reverse of Horace's in that he is impressed with Kaz, but reluctant to trust Oliver at first, whereas Horace was not sure to trust Kaz, but was impressed with Oliver. *He is a billionaire scientist that created Davenport Industries. *His step son Leo Dooley and his adoptive son Adam Davenport are running the bionic academy, while he is working with his adoptive daughter, Bree and his adoptive son, Chase to take down supervillains with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. *Donald still acknowledges the existence of Superheroes, as he found out about them in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. That being said, he is the only other normo (except for the normo superheroes and Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med superheroes. *Donald remembers Kaz and Oliver from Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, but it's not known how he knows Skylar, as she never met him during the crossover. **It's possible sometime before The Rise of Five, Kaz and Oliver introduced Donald to Skylar, and most likely explained to him that Skylar is an alien. * Donald lived in Centium City 40 years before the show was made. * Donald knows where Skylar was being held hostage, because he played there 40 years ago. (The Rise of Five) * When it comes to doing hero poses, he needs it to be right even if it takes 2–3 hours. *Donald's room in the tower is at the end of the top hall and has a pool. *He is very enthusiastic about the things he creates, like a voice activated secret passage to the hyperlift. *He is so conceited that he likes to be first in the hyperlift, and calls all his phone calls Davencalls. *He loves riding in the hyperlift, like a child. *He has a picture of him with money all around to feel more like home. *He spent 36,000 dollars on glass. *He believes that because he wears tight suits, he is a superhero expert. * He has a carving of his head on the wall in Mission Command, which Kaz made. *He has his own head on the side of the tower. Chase mentioned that the Davenhead came first and then Donald built the tower to support it. *Donald has been absent because he wanted to be there for his daughter's birth and his brother, Douglas, arrived to take care of Davenport Tower while he is away. *He sent a box of tech from Mission Creek accompanied with a Daven-note to the Elite Force. (The List) *Like Kaz, he doesn't like it when someone pulls his hair. *Donald might be older than 41 since he said he used to play in the sewers 40 years prior to the creation of The Elite Force. *His personality is very similar to Jack Fenton from Danny Phantom. Gallery Lab-rats-parellel-universe-05.jpg Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Creator Category:Spouses Category:Rivals Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents Category:Inventors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Related to Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Revived Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Comic Relief Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Honorable Category:Anti Hero Category:Provoker Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians